Meetings
by Impassive sky
Summary: Semi AU Five short drabbles on how Kuroko and Momoi met each other. #3. Familiarity
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters…**

**Edited by Erin Hasse (Previously known as Aerisse Hasste)**

_**Summary:**_

_**Five short drabbles on how Kuroko and Momoi met each other. #1. First Meeting**_

**AN: Here I am posting another story when I'm supposed to be updating my other stories… *sigh* Hope you'll like this one shot (separated into five drabbles)… Feel free to point out and correct the mistakes… Now,**

**On to the story! Enjoy! ^_^**

**1\. First Meeting**

The first time they met was a few years back when she was still a child. Back then, she was running an errand given by her mother to buy some ingredients needed for a homemade apple pie. It wasn't her first time going at the local market and it was a simple task for a ten-year-old girl like her. Speaking of which, she vaguely remembered the constant nagging of her mother's voice inside her head, telling her not to talk to strangers and so on so forth. She had become so accustomed to it that sometimes she almost forgot about it, but she had to admit that her mother was right. Otherwise, she would have been in a lot of trouble if not for her childhood friend _'helping'_ her around.

"Here's your change young lady."

The old man's eyes held a warmth expression as he handed the change to the peach haired girl with a soft smile. He was the shop keeper of the simple fruit stand he owned.

"Thank you." She smiled in return, then politely bowed to the shopkeeper as she swiftly turned around and not long after, joined the busy crowd of the market.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Momoi Satsuki skimmed through her list, checking if something was missing from it. She was so focused on the task at hand that she bumped into a person, causing her grip on the basket to loosen.

"Ah," she managed to choke out.

One by one the contents scattered around the ground. It was a good thing she wasn't on the middle of crossing a street. Some of the passersby who gave a quick glance didn't seem to mind a little girl helping herself out as they simply continued their way. (Some were reluctant though.)The peach haired girl released a sigh. _I wish Dai-chan was here._ She made a small visible pout. Sadly, her childhood friend was busy playing basketball with their neighbors.

Slumping her shoulders, she bent down on to her knees, slowly picking up the ingredients she bought, fumbling a bit, "Okay, last one—"

"Ano… you forgot something." A soft voice cuts her off.

Startled, she almost bit back a yelp, looking up with wide eyes; she found alluring sky blue eyes and a mop of untamed teal hair. _Pretty._ Her shock disappeared and was replaced with awe.

The person merely blinked back, facial expression deadpan as he held the red apple close to her face. She immediately looked away; face flushed (noticing she was staring at the boy far too long) and took it with a shy smile.

"Thank you—"

Then he was gone. Not a single trace of him. She gaped. _Where'd he go?_

**AN:**

**So… How was it guys? Too short for your liking? *chuckles* (This is a drabble.) The second part will be posted two weeks from now so please be patient.**

**Drop a review!**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive sky**

_**Re Edited: 2-9-15**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters involved in this story…**

**Edited by Erin Hasse**

_**Summary:**_

_**Five short drabbles on how Kuroko and Momoi met each other. #2. Forgotten Memory**_

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I'm back! And here's drabble number two. Hope you guys like it. Feel free to point and correct the mistakes. Now,**

**On to the story! Enjoy! ^_^**

**2\. Forgotten Memory**

She was prepared to fight, fist clenched, lips formed into a thin line and the undeniably determined glint present on her eyes didn't bode well for Aomine. The fact that he had a brow raised weirdly and the expression of 'What the hell?!' showing on his face was understandable. The girl was practically pacing repeatedly on the carpeted floor and he couldn't do much about it. Girls are scary. He shivered slightly, not that he would ever admit it. He had his pride as a man, damn it.

"Oi, Satsuki, quit doing that or else mom's going to kill me if the carpet's ruined." Aomine grumbled, running his fingers through his navy blue hair.

The peach haired girl gritted her teeth. She was currently at her childhood friend's house and the jerk seemed to be more concerned on the carpet than the result of their exams. Last night, she received a message from her classmate that she passed. She immediately replied the text congratulating her.

"I've already received mine this afternoon. I'm sure yours will turn up."

Aomine waved off with a lazy remark. Slumping his shoulders, he then sighed. Luckily enough, the girl stopped pacing. Alas, an infuriated Momoi stomped her foot and approached him with a huff.

"Mou, I can't help myself Dai-chan!" she bellowed, "I mean it's not fair you've passed at Teiko… barely." She added, lips forming into a small pout.

Aomine's ears perked up at the last word, "Hah?!"

"..while I'm still stuck waiting." Momoi's voice came out in a hushed tone. _What was she even panicking about? Get a hold of yourself Momoi Satisuki! _Clasping her cheeks and shaking her head repeatedly, she inhaled then released a breath.

Aomine merely raised a brow subtly. _What a drag._ He knew that the other excelled in academics compared to him (not that he would ever admit it out loud). The girl was confident in her answers.

"Look Satsuki, I know that you're stupid sometimes…"

"Excuse me?!" she screeched. _Was he even trying to support her?! _Aomine might have the hots for girls with big boobs but comforting a woman was entirely a different matter.

"…And I'm sure—"

**Ring Ring Ring**

Momoi's cell phone continued to rung on the pocket of her skirt, fishing it out then flipping it open before pressing the green button.

"Hello?" she mumbled out from the phone.

The room felt silent and the constant 'yes' reply could only be heard. When it seemed to be like an eternity, the call ended shortly. Shoulders tensed and bangs covering her eyes, her right hand that had been holding the phone dropped then trembled on the sides of her hips. _Uh oh._

"Sat…suki?" Aomine seemed to momentarily worry at the strange behavior of the girl.

Then all of a sudden, Momoi threw her arms on his neck and hugged him tightly.

Voice booming close to his ears, Momoi exclaimed, jumping in excitement, "I passed Dai-chan, we're going to the same school together!" Eyes lit up in delight, she hugged the poor sap like a cuddly teddy bear.

"Woah Satsuki, Let go! You're choking me!" Aomine twitched in annoyance, trying to peel off the girl further away from him.

"Oh Dai-chan…" she teased jokingly. Aomine glared.

Momoi giggled softly, she couldn't stop herself as the giggling soon turned to loud laughter echoing through the room, tears of joy came out from the corners of her eyes and the brightest of smiles graced her lips.

_She was happy with this._

_._

.

.

"_Ano… You forgot something."_

A memory from long ago flashed on her mind… A shock of teal hair and sky blue eyes.

_I thought I've forgotten about this? Was this a premonition? But as she thought deeper… Will she perhaps meet him again? That she didn't know… Who was he?_

**AN:**

**And that's the end of drabble #2… it's a bit longer than the last one *chuckles*. Drabble #3 will be posted two weeks from now so please be patient. Until then,**

**Drop a review!**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive sky**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The following characters involved in this story are not mine…**

**Edited by Erin Hasse**

_**Summary:**_

_**Five short drabbles on how Kuroko and Momoi met each other. #3. Familiarity**_

**AN:**

**What's up guys! I'm back once again and sorry for the delay**_**. **_**Here's drabble #3, hope you guys like it. Feel free to point out and correct the mistakes… Now,**

**On to the story! Enjoy! ^_^**

**3\. Familiarity**

He didn't know why he felt restless at that early morning; it may have been because of the anxiety rushing through his veins due to a start of a new school year. Of course he was excited, but it didn't show through his face. Tossing the covers aside, he swung his legs over the edge of his bed and inhaled, then released his breath. The aroma of his mother's cooking in the air could be smelled all the way up to his room. _Today his school life will start anew._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Entering Teikou Academy was a huge opportunity and a dream for most students aiming high. The facilities of said school were top class, not to mention there were four gyms mainly used for basketball. He couldn't possibly ask for more. When he received the letter that he passed, his parents were overjoyed, resulting in _'glomping'_ him to death. (His parents were always away from a business trip or so but it made him happy in the end, knowing that they still cared for him in their own 'weird' ways.) And behind his parents was none other than his grandmother, giggling discretely in the most innocent way.

"Obaa-san, please don't laugh." Tetsuya chided, eyebrows twitching subtly, though the words 'you're making me more embarrassed' were left unsaid.

"Oh Tetsuya…" she wiped off the tear on the edge of her eyes while making a gentle smile, "Can't your grandmother laugh once for a while?"

At that moment, Tetsuya turned his back. When the older woman received no response, a hand was placed on Tetsuya's head, ruffling his teal locks affectionately.

"Tetsuya-kun is really easily embarrassed." Kuroko's father answered nonchalantly with a grin.

"I know right honey? Makes me wonder where he got it from." Kuroko's mother shook her head repeatedly while giving an obvious glance to her husband.

"What?" Kuroko's father muttered in disbelief, "You couldn't be possibly saying that it was me." He pointed at himself.

"That's right honey." Kuroko's mother crossed her arms close to her chest, nodding.

"That's impossible!" Kuroko's father threw his arms high up in at the air exasperatedly, "Because I know that he inherited most of your traits."

"H-Honey." She stammered, faced flushed in embarrassment.

Meanwhile, Tetsuya kept staring at his parents as if he was used to all the teasing and antics his family made, the faintest of smile gracing his lips. _Ah, He was definitely used to this._

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The walk to Teikou Academy was shorter than he'd thought. Peering over the book he was reading, he soon came to find a mass of students (in their respective clubs) clustered along the entrance, waving multi-colored fliers and club application forms, trying their best in persuading the oncoming freshmen. He managed to avoid all of it by taking strides and with his lack of presence, he dodged it with ease. For a brief moment, Kuroko continued to walk towards the main building, eyes still glued on the book with minimal distraction, occasionally joined by the sound of him flipping the pages of the book. Then a distant shouting shook his peaceful atmosphere.

"Dai-chan! Wait for me, you forgot something!"

_That voice… where have I heard it before?_

Curious, he turned around and in that moment, a breeze swept through him and peach colored hair fluttered in the wind gently. Dust almost got into his eyes but he covered his face using the book. The girl passed by him and for a brief moment their eyes met but they soon averted their gaze. When the girl was already ahead, Kuroko stared on her retreating back, brows scrunched up and lips formed in a thin line.

_Where have I seen her before?_

A thought went flying into his head as he silently tried to remember but was soon stopped when the school bell rang. Shrugging his shoulders in the end, he continued his way. Unaware of the pair of peach colored eyes glancing at him in confusion.

_He looks familiar…_

**AN:**

**Is it just me or the drabbles seemed to be getting longer? No wait. It's still the same. Anyways, the next drabble will be posted 2 weeks from now I think… Until then,**

**Drop a review!**

**Ja Ne**

**-Impassive sky**


End file.
